Joseph Everest VI/Relationships
Relationships Joseph portrays certain emotions and feelings in the presence of certain people, as he harbors different feelings for different people. Melanie Carmichael-Everest When around his girlfriend, later wife, Melanie Carmichael, Joseph is extremely romantic, charming, caring, empathetic, and loving. Joseph hugs and kisses Melanie every chance he will get, going as far as to literally creating chances, such as visit her at the hospital she worked at. After their divorce, Joseph is cold and sometimes ignorant towards her, but he still harbors some feelings for her as he shows signs of still caring for her well-being, but stating its only for the sake of their children. While in L.A., Joseph admits that he still loves her but is still trying to forgive her for cheating on him, but he wants to work past it as a couple, and not separately. After she is kidnapped by her father and original fiancee, Joseph becomes so weary and depressed, he begins losing his powers as he now feels that he has lost his last reason for being a protector, but he regains his resolve after nearly killing Lord Tate and decides to look for her. After his six years of regaining his strength and memory, his first priority after rescuing his Olympian master was to rescue his wife and reconcile their marriage. Reese Alvarez Joseph's demeanor completely changes whenever he is with his best friend, Reese Alvarez. Joseph is out-going, sarcastic, emphatic, and rather rambunctious, he can also be serious and vindictive when sparring with Reese. He often confides with Reese about personal matters that regard to problems with Melanie and his thoughts on Kyle's risky behavior, He has even stated that Reese is the one person he trusts more than anyone, even slightly more than Melanie. After his betrayal, however, he is less trusting of Reese and often cold. Five years later, the two have reconciled but Joseph's trust in him is not as great as it once was. Kyle Everest He has a completely different demeanor when around his baby brother, Kyle Everest, he is caring, compassionate, protective, loving, nourishing, and uplifting towards Kyle. Joseph constantly worries about Kyle due to outrageous, risky, and -downright- rebellious behavior Kyle portrayed in the past. Though Joseph can come down hard on Kyle and reprimand him extremely, Kyle still loves and respects him, knowing Joseph is only looking out for him and doesn't want to lose him. After Kyle's death, Joseph becomes very depressed as he feels he failed his mothers one request: "Protect your brother with your life." He even becomes angered when someone inquires about Kyle, stating he's not ready for any kind of discussion regarding his deceased litte brother- "his former reason for living." Eadred James/James Alvarez Dominic Everest/Zwarst Bezaleel Joseph has displayed sadness and depression whenever the topic of his parents is brought to discussion, this is mainly due to the fact that his father died when he was five and his mother was murdered when he was 15. Joseph doesn't really speak of his father because he died when Joseph was only five years old, a subject he and his mother discussed when he was 13. After finding out his father was not only alive, but was his greatest enemy and the Supreme Lord of Darkness, Zwarst Bezaleel, he became determined to find out what happened and how he became corrupted. Joseph then became determined to redeem his father and bring him back to the light, just as he had done for Kazeem 8 years prior. He became so determined, he swore to go to any length necessary to bring his father back, even if it meant it would end up costing him his own life, simply because he loved his father. After he redeemed his father, he tried extremely hard to prolong his father's quickly extinguishing life, even if it meant facing treason charges for aiding and abetting an enemy of the Republic and expulsion from the Order. His efforts were in vain, as Dominic would eventually perish from high blood loss, afterwards Joseph sank into a deep and morose depression, one he would be in for two years. After his death, Dominic passed into the Realm of Repentance and became a Repentant, able to interact and speak with the living, including Joseph. Joseph learned how to contact his father from the Realm and initiated a tradition of speaking with his father on a regular basis. After this, Joseph's depression faded and became twice as happy and joyful then he ever was. Sienna Everest In the first arc, Joseph becomes saddened when discussing his mother, as he was emotionally and mentally scarred seeing his mother getting killed in front of him. Though Joseph vaguely remembers the incident, he has nightmares in which he sees clear images of his mothers death. In the second arc, Joseph doesn't mind talking about his mother, as Joseph has gained a peace in his heart and now finally believes his mother went to a better place and states she would be proud of her son if she saw him as he was. Superhero Accomplices/Sidekicks During Joseph's tenure as the superhero and vigilante, Voltage, he recruited a number of Conduits and fellow vigilantes to either be his partner or his student. Together, they formed the superhero team, the "Immortals." Patrick Barnes/Professor Cool Brock Markson/Morning Riser Liam O'Riley/Livewire Edward Tennison/Beathoven Megan Ortega/Miss Kitty Sheldon Harden/Harton Royce King/Bolt, Heir of the Thunder and Lightning Wallace Allen/Hazard Arnold Snart/Phase Enemies Zwarst Hercules Zwarst Tate Joseph Everest-3/Glasgow Joseph Everest-73/Impulse Nile Crast/Shockwave Zwarst Andreas Demeteri Aldofo/Zwarst Nicodemus/Zwarst Kairos Group Affiliations Long Island Republic for Mercenaries Olympian Guild of Los Angeles Neutral Association of Conduits Resistance For Freedom (Alliance to Restore the Republic) Unified New Rebublic Olympian Order Everest Clan Racial Status Joseph's species is a rare and rather strange composition. Evraïká: Joseph is a mix of several species, however, above all other races, he is Evraïkán more than anything else, same as his father, Dominic Everest. He is also descended from the Everest line of the Everest Clan, an almost entirely Evraïkán family branch. *'Drotun': Joseph is 25% Drotun due to the fact that his paternal grandmother, Laiela Everest, was a pure blooded Drotun. *'Malachite': Joseph is six and a quarter percent Malachite from his paternal grandfather and namesake, Joseph Everest V, who was 25% Malachite. *'Earth Human': Joseph has never once denied that he was part human, rather embraces the truth of it, due to the fact that he was born on Earth and raised by a half-human mother and mainly because he was originally unaware of the existence of several other species, nor was he aware of his vast extraterrestrial ancestry. Conduit: A grouping of people endowed with superhuman abilities. His mother was once a powerful Omega conduit and his father was the 23rd generation Electricity Prime as well. Aside from being a conduit, the fact that Joseph is an Earth Human is peculiar because (1) Earth conduits are nowhere near as powerful as Joseph is and (2) Earth human conduits are an extreme rarity, except in Arcanists. *'Prime': A power-classification of Conduits, the sixth and most powerful power-classification rank among conduits, having the most powerful and strong matrixes and igntions. Joseph is the 24th generation Alpha Prime- the only known prime with every single superhuman power and not individualized by a single power. *'Eiia': A breed-classification of Conduits, the classification known for its affinity towards the Light of the Will and a slight resilience to the darkness. Category:Tab pages